


在雪地上撒点儿野

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding
Summary: 性转的李老师与岳老师。
Kudos: 3





	在雪地上撒点儿野

岳老师拿着毛巾走进黑暗的宿舍，本来以为里头没人，谁知床上那团被子动了一下，枕头上露出一缕长发，接着就是黏黏糊糊的鼻音，“嗯”的一声，带着起床气。  
岳老师愣了一下，带着点儿谄媚笑了笑：“洋洋……还没起哪？”  
被子暴躁地掀开了，里面的人穿着件白T当睡衣，两条长腿盘在床上，打着哈欠：“没起也让你弄起来了。”  
“我以为你们今天下午才回来哪，想借你浴室用用，嘿嘿，抱歉哈。”岳老师抱着换洗的衣服走进来。

女教职员工的单身宿舍，理论上是每个单间都有独立的卫浴，偏偏只有走廊最西边这间没有。岳老师家在本地，分宿舍的时候就主动挑了这间，说没事儿，我平时回家住。  
但实际上带完晚自习就差不多十点了，班主任也累，何况她带的是全校出了名的那个问题班级。  
卜烦烦最近去打比赛，小太妹们又有点撒欢，要是她不盯着，一节课下来能空半个教室。

“21中现在不行啦！”李老师和岳老师下了班一起去喝酒撸串儿的时候感叹，“升学率要靠特长生来拉。”  
李老师张开性感丰润的嘴唇，叼住一颗烤鸡心往下撕，完全不顾及口红沾在钎子上：“秦校长可以去做梦了，就她们那个文化课成绩，光专业好有什么用？”  
李老师教音乐和舞蹈的，还会弹钢琴，岳老师班里特长生三分天下，音体美，搞不好音乐特长生还占大头。  
小太妹们不怕岳老师，倒是有点怕李老师。  
岳老师专门研究了这件事，然后不得不自叹弗如。

李老师学舞蹈的，正经芭蕾舞专业，两条腿又长又直。人长得也冷，两只细长的丹凤眼，哪个小姑娘敢不听话，瞥过去的目光好像带着霜淬过的锋刃，“你，多做十个Assemble。”被点名的那个也只能含泪开始起落跳。  
岳老师终于找到小太妹们的命门，于是开始频频请李老师吃饭。  
李老师挑嘴挑得厉害，对岳老师选的地儿挑三拣四，后来撸了一次串儿，两人喝了差不多半扎啤酒，岳老师才回过味儿来：高冷美人儿其实最爱的就是路边脏摊儿，无非是怕影响身材不敢放开吃罢了。不过老天爷也真是偏心，两个人吃一样的东西，一个月下去岳老师胖了十斤，李老师反而还瘦了，这上哪说理去。  
李老师带岳老师减肥。岳老师以前留学的时候特喜欢健身，回来没怎么去了，她穿着背心一进门就半屋子人盯着她跑步踩机，没比这更不舒服的了。李老师带她挑运动内衣去，她在更衣间换到一半就看李老师挑帘子进来上手，说你那侧边儿往里拢拢，哎你别动手，我给你弄。岳老师说不准是该脸红还是不该脸红。  
后来一个月被盯着节食，她两眼发绿盯着李老师在办公室里吃小蛋糕，手里的作业对勾都打歪了。李老师一抬头她就赶紧躲开看卷子，生怕挨骂。谁知道李老师叼着勺子扭着腰走过来往她面前一站，问想吃？她点点头又赶紧摇头。李老师挑一下眉，指指自己嘴说这儿呢，来尝个味儿吧！

岳老师洗完了李老师还没起，她过去给人把被子盖住露出来的小腿，擦着头发也坐床上了，边推着喊洋洋边说今天又腰疼。李老师睁着半只眼说那你也躺会儿得了，说完翻身又要睡，岳老师再叫也叫不起来了。  
岳老师腰疼是个老毛病。看是去看过了，针灸推拿也来过好几遭，医生看着X光片推断说估计青春期开始体态就有点儿问题，导致现在骨头有点儿变形。她喊着李老师陪她去的，回校路上李老师翘着二郎腿欣赏自己的新指甲，在副驾驶哼了一声说，明天跟我出晨功去，站俩小时基本姿势让你挺得直直的。  
岳老师把着方向盘不情不愿说行吧。李老师斜睨她一眼，“叫你胸大。”

她没法说不是，的确是因为小时候刚长起胸来，家长也不懂要给买合适的内衣，一上学就缩着肩坐着，觉得第二性征发育是个挺难为情的事情，久而久之上背总是弓着，腰上负担就重了。  
同学也爱开她玩笑，特别是高中她开始打篮球，一帮没礼貌的男生站成一撮在场边窃窃发笑，当时还是摩托罗拉的翻盖手机，还有男生卖她打球照片儿，彩信传输，五块一张。  
十三中月姐的称号就是那时候传开的，某一次男孩子在教室后排聚集起来传阅手机小屏的时候她直接上手抢过来，三两步冲上讲台，袖子一捋，一只脚踩在凳子上，在全班同学突然安静的懵逼注视下左右手各握住手机一边儿，手腕用力。  
闷脆一声，连隔壁来串班的同学都在门口倒吸一口凉气。  
掰断了还不算，她冷眼盯着手机主人，掂量掂量那两片东西，打瓦似的瞄准了扬手，这些残骸就带着响儿往那男生脑门儿飞过去了，中得比物理老师粉笔头还准，那小子额头当即就肿了。她回身手上一把数学老师的木制三角尺乓一声磕在讲桌上头，粉灰四散，她左右甩甩头，违反校规拉直的长头发遮了半张脸，抿紧的嘴唇这才张开，一个露小虎牙的笑让人退避三舍毛骨悚然：“谁他妈还敢，给老子试试？”

这个光辉事迹岳老师没对外讲过，李洋是从月姐老同学、她相亲对象那儿听说的。她当场失笑，那个相亲对象看她感兴趣更来劲了，红酒杯喝空了跟她保证那个讲桌上现在还有月姐三角尺磕的印儿。她配合地说真这么厉害？一边用手指敲着杯托，心想这他妈才对嘛，就知道那个温柔的一面绝对不是岳老师本相。她眉尾挑挑，眼睛看着对面那男的，噙着笑说还有吗？  
相亲对象五迷三道的，一拍桌子说有有有，说她还被学校记过了你知道吗，高一是掰人手机，高二领着一帮打篮球的妹子跟隔壁学校小流氓干架，高三上学路上抢学弟自行车追小偷，这姑娘，太痞了——  
李老师喔一声，指尖在杯子外壁的水气上划过一道细径，状似无意地说你不会就是当年调戏她的男孩儿之一吧？  
相亲对象嘴上说着没有没有，笑几声又低着嗓子吹牛逼，说其实那级男生有几个没看过那些照片儿？你别说月姐那个身材，真挺辣的，哎不是，我也不是说你这样儿的不好啊……  
李老师点着头笑得端庄优雅，手底下盲打微信给她大姨回复，说您给我介绍这男的有病，什么病啊？就会遗传那种，挺严重的。  
特么脑残。

当时是秋老虎正盛的时候，李老师第二天穿着热裤上班，教导主任批评教育都不好使。可坐进办公室了她死活都不肯开空调，一个办公室三个人，除了她和岳老师，还一位纪老师教乐理的，特怕热，一进来就翻着白眼转身回琴房了。  
岳老师坐着改作业，李洋进来的时候就看她一只手按着腰，眉头拧着，不知道是给学生气的还是腰疼厉害了。李老师可没作业可改，刚教训完一帮没规矩的小太妹，心里正舒坦着，所以连自己汗湿了半片背都没管了。  
她拉椅子坐下，岳老师听见声才抬头，看见她上衣背后半湿得能看见肩带颜色，哎了一声问，”洋洋，你热啦？”她嗓音又低又软，“那咱把空调开着吧。我给忘了。”  
李洋回头看她，看见岳老师耳朵上一串轻飘飘的链子颤颤地晃动：“不热，就是有点儿渴。”  
岳老师善解人意，哎了一声起身，“我那保温杯里有冰绿豆水，”她环顾着找，“我又给放哪儿了……你看那堆书后头我包里有吗？”  
李洋没来得及说不用，她就自己走过去蹲下来翻，再站起来的时候有点儿晃，自己又蜷着手指节抵着腰，把保温瓶给她放桌上。其实疼倒算不上，主要是酸，僵，身上出着汗还觉得后腰一片冰凉。生理期的时候腰疼更是这样，她回自己工位上还想，不然约今天下班后再去针灸一次，刚想坐下，就觉得被人从背后搂住了。  
李老师下巴搁她肩头上，修长的手指在她腰侧掐一掐，“岳老师，”李老师今天是水生香调，刘海儿蹭在她侧颈，一片带着香气的痒，“你腰是真细。”她两只手往上摸，在她下胸拢一拢。  
“太不成比例了吧！”李老师嘻嘻笑，“都是胸给你坠的。你洋姐给你托会儿。”  
她这么说着，手指真用力往上托，触感和质感都奇怪得要命，岳月骂了声我靠，赶紧拍那两只手背，“滚滚滚，东西还没批完呢！”她胳膊肘往后怼，“我忙呢洋洋！你自己玩儿去吧。”  
李老师不乐意了，“姐姐我这帮你忙呢，你不感恩戴德还这个态度，是不是要反思一下？”她放开手，反正都是开玩笑，她嘴唇贴着岳老师耳朵，“得了吧，今天不借你浴室洗澡了”。岳月侧头躲了一下，伸手拉她，“行行行姐姐错啦，天儿这么热不让洗澡还活不活了？”  
李洋斜着眼看她，不服气地抄着热裤兜往外走，两条长腿在外头濒死挣扎的蝉声里都好像踩着点儿，到门口回头说你错了就行了？道歉有用要避孕套干嘛？  
岳老师笑翻了，“你这什么歪理邪说！”  
李老师一叉腰：“成人版流星花园没看过啊？你说你怎么长这么大的？”  
岳老师低着头一边写东西一边嘟囔，“唉哟谁跟你似的……”  
“那就一个星期！”李老师声音从门外头喊起来，“你别想进我屋了！”

如果说李洋从她吊儿郎当的过去三十年里悟到了什么真谛，能传世那种，那肯定是：别他妈瞎爱上一个直女。她们对女孩儿之间的暧昧几乎没有底线，你完全摸不透什么时候松手，非等到自己把人裤子扒了才被劈头盖脸一阵拒绝，这还没办法，俩人都无辜。她就这么给自己念了一万遍经，从岳老师调到这个女中、搬她隔壁宿舍并裹着浴巾敲门开始。  
……很好，敦亲睦邻。

这就是她们在酒吧碰见那天。岳老师入职没多久，李洋还没和她熟起来，刚进一个常去的闹吧就看见岳老师一身露肩包臀裙倚着吧台小口嘬着干马天尼里的橄榄，粉红的舌尖伸出去在签子上拨一拨，踩着鼓点儿点鞋尖，旁边一个满身铆钉的男人嬉皮笑脸指着舞台跟她聊天。她那副心不在焉的样子，明显那位不是有幸请她一杯的人。李洋一路被朋友扯着去雅座，看人看入迷了差点儿绊了一跤，朋友扯着嗓子问你看——嘛呢你？李洋在她耳边也喊，我今儿玩够啦，回了。  
朋友瞪大眼看她：你咋了？你不是怀孕了吧？  
李洋头都没回，耳坠上的流苏哗啦一甩，朝天哼了一声，去你妈的！

岳老师的肩很漂亮，脖颈的弧线延伸出去利落的水平线到末端棱角，纤薄又有力量，从侧后方看过去尤其如此。李洋眯着眼盯了一会儿，看她已经开始低着头百无聊赖地抠裙角了，那个男人还喋喋不休，甚至靠近了想要上手，她就勾着嘴角径直走上前去，轻车熟路揽住岳老师的腰，在吃惊的眼神里笑问，宝贝儿，我才晚多一会儿你就勾搭上人了？  
岳月反应很快，整个身子都朝她倚过去，只是明显不太会跟女孩子调情，张了张嘴说了句，你…你来啦？  
李洋没接这句话，眼神朝那个男人上下扫了扫，又偏着嘴角嗤笑一声。她踩着高跟鞋比那个男人还高，睫毛眨在他头顶。岳月也跟着她看，震耳的音乐里这一角是沉默的尴尬，那个男人摇摇头嘟囔了句什么，终于还是走开了。两个人看着他走进舞池，李洋的手还没放，说岳老师，挺会享受生活啊。  
岳老师当时还没记住她名字，含混地说…啊那个…老师，真巧。  
李洋没在意地报了自己的名字，低下头把签子上最后一颗橄榄就着她的手吃了。马天尼在嘴里挤开汁液，她一只手指抹掉嘴角的酒、又去勾她的手指说，岳老师，明天赏脸一块儿逛街吗？  
岳老师特实用主义，“……行啊，不过我好像没什么好买的。”  
“等我把你身上这件烧了你就有了，”李老师颇为嫌弃地叹气，纤细的长睫毛像妖精的羽毛扇。“你这个品位呀，岳老师，”她说，“一句话形容，就是三线城市直男审美——你是不是还有个粉红泡泡袖裙子啊你？”  
岳老师伸冤：“没有！”她被李老师拽出酒吧，两双高跟鞋前后踩过门口的小水洼，“…大学毕业的时候扔啦！”

她们找了个清吧喝了几杯酒。岳老师明显是会玩的，酒量也过得去，指尖点着桌面在吧台椅上转转，仰着下巴笑眯眯说hit me，不过似乎不懂如何拒绝，几个来搭讪的男人都是李洋最后一把挡住了递来的二维码。她也只会带着歉意吐舌尖，手指勾起来蹭蹭鼻子，说李老师挺厉害的哦。李洋似笑非笑地看着她，头发撩到一边去，坦诚地说自己弯的，看见男人就烦，她喔了一声，又笑出小虎牙来，说那你进的不是les吧呀。  
李洋上半身朝她靠过去，丝毫不管这句话多暧昧的，与她膝盖碰膝盖地说，岳老师，我要去les吧，不就碰不见你了？  
岳月不是经不得一句两句调戏就脸红的小姑娘，脖子上choker坠着红宝石颤一颤，反而朝她眨眨眼把暧昧送回去，染成浅金的卷发一低头就耷几缕下来，锈红色的口唇勾起来张开，说直的弯的我不介意，不过老话说兔子不吃窝边草——  
提醒得对。李老师不爱直女的紧箍咒倏地开始响起警示灯，一闪一灭晃得她心惊。她说了句“行吧”，坐直了身子转头闲看，也不搭岳老师的腔了，岳老师愣了一下努着嘴，看她的表情想了想又叫酒，一个tequila点过来她两根手指夹着朝李洋那边推，说李老师？洋洋？洋妹妹？  
李洋白眼一翻说什么洋妹妹！就看见那边一口把shot喝下去了，仰起雾白的细脖颈，又垂着头嘟嘟囔囔地说哎呀，行啦，姐姐给你赔罪啦。

她们回了宿舍才发现彼此是邻居。老房子隔音不好，李洋总算知道前几天早上隔壁刚搬来的那位叮了咣当把自己吵醒的人是谁了，叹口气进家门，一边开热水一边找面膜。  
敲门声起的时候李老师刚好听见小锅子里牛奶开始咕嘟咕嘟响，她矛盾地左右转了一圈还是带着气先开门，提着瓶酒的岳老师歪着头裹着浴巾朝她笑，妆卸了，眉毛眼睛都好温柔，金发散散搭在肩上，微撅的嘴唇粉粉嫩嫩。走廊上好像有门在响，李洋赶紧一把给她拉进来。  
“我宿舍没浴室……”岳老师拖着长长的尾音傻笑，脸上酒意红晕还没退，“我脱了衣服才想起来，洋洋。”  
李老师懵了一下，听见厨房里哧啦哧啦，回头一看奶沫已经溢出来了，贴着锅壁往下流。她低骂了声我操，长腿紧迈几步把火关了、幸存的牛奶倒出来，才过去把岳老师的酒接过来，说洗去吧，浴室里什么都有。  
岳老师小跑着去浴室的时候浅色的头发在脑袋上晃晃，窄窄的腰胯裹在浴巾里，从后面看就是又细又小只的一个女孩子。李老师的紧箍咒又念起来，她抱着手机往床上倒，刷她的土味视频去了。

如何抵挡岳老师不自知的可恶魅力，即使对李老师这样的情场高手来说也是难以破解的谜题。她甩着小教鞭在舞蹈室罚那群不知好歹的小太妹压腿，窗边岳老师领着一个高个子女学生过去，笑声透着玻璃传过来，她的耳朵能过滤小太妹撕心裂肺的哀嚎抓住岳老师带着鼻音念“烦烦”。她半开玩笑半认真地在办公室说这个学校禁止师生恋的哦，岳老师没听出来什么，照样无辜朝她笑，清白得让她心烦。倒是隔壁桌纪老师手忙脚乱哗地打翻一盒巧克力棒，据说是教师节礼物，A班那个调皮捣蛋满头脏辫儿的小女生送的。  
李老师不关心八卦，她只关心岳月什么时候弯。她特别乐于试探岳老师底线，挽手挽胳膊不排斥就发展到搂腰搂肩，第二个月她们脚并脚躺在床上一个看纸牌屋一个看乡村爱情，第三个月李老师带她试自己的口红，八个圣诞限量款印在自己唇上又印在岳老师唇上，香水抹在耳后偏又要去岳老师胸前蹭蹭。

像现在这样，岳老师腰疼的时候，就已经开始依赖上她，晚上磨在她家里喊着洋洋要按摩。按到一半她又哼着说肚子疼，在床上翻身打滚抱着被子假哭，娇娇软软哪里像个曾经大姐大的样子。李洋不跟她提自己相亲的事，只是剥着葡萄一点点勾她讲以前的事情，要听她讲那两个纹身，左胳膊一个，右肩一个。岳老师蜷起来枕着她的腿说什么呀没什么好讲的，可两句之后就放下心防了，匀实细直的腿往墙上一翘，糯糯地什么都说，说高中和大学，说南京和伦敦。  
李老师听着听着困了，就掀一把被子盖住两个人，黑发叠金发，李老师半闭着眼睛说，你知道吗岳儿，我家那边，春天开牡丹，很大，很漂亮，很艳的牡丹。  
岳老师迷迷糊糊地重复，噢…很艳的牡丹。

这个学期快结束的时候岳老师终于开始分享自己的感情经历，她们一同醉了一次，岳老师咬着她的耳朵说，洋洋你知道你特别内个内个，性感吗？  
隔天期末，岳老师头痛欲裂地端着脑袋在讲台上监考，李老师巡监，一身掐腰的小正装只有v领开得低，把解酒茶闷在壶里送到岳老师教室。岳老师低声抱怨昨天怎么了呀，李老师刚张口就听教室里骚骚动动要交换答案，酒红指甲往桌上一拍骂刚才谁说话呢？岳老师在这儿还叽叽歪歪，等我调出监控叫你受死！  
岳老师拽她衣服角说行啦，行啦，她这才低下腰来，斜飞的眼睛凑近瞄她一眼，说昨天你——也没怎么。我内衣肩带开了，你给我系系吧？  
她们一前一后进卫生间，岳老师的手摸进去，装饰戒指刮在哪儿让李老师嘶了一声，她掀开一看，肩胛骨上一个牙印，李老师转过身来，指腹磨她耳垂，说给你咬的。  
岳老师心跳扑扑扑，不动声色问那我…也没干别的吧？  
李老师顺着台阶递话，说姐姐，你还说要对我负责。不过你们直女都爱这样，不认账也算啦。她后半句语气轻松，可表情很失落的，岳月愣住了，把她内衣带子勾好，又抚平小正装后背的褶。  
“你让我想想……”她抠着自己手指，低下眼睛来橘色的眼影像一小片剪下来的火烧云。李洋心里笑到翻天了，面上冷冷的，耸耸肩说，没关系的岳老师。说完转身就走了。

薏米红豆水保着温，李洋先把冰箱里两盒点心拿出来，又去洗了一袋子樱桃。她巡监完还要留下对卷子编号和人数，一个个打卡贴纸，天黑才回来。她进门的声音故意很大，果然洗完澡出来就听到隔壁窸窸窣窣开门，静了一会儿那门才关上，拖鞋的声音趿拉着划到她的门前，她揪着樱桃梗定住了，看着那扇门，久到她以为自己听错了，才有一声巨大的微信铃音隔着门响起来，门外慌乱一阵掉手机，她噗嗤笑出来，走上前去直接把门拉开。  
岳老师手机侧角磕出一个凹，她正拿着看，冷不丁听见声儿抬头，脸都红了，还是走进来。  
李老师又去揪樱桃，一边揪一边说，去洗吧，给你放好热水了。  
岳老师脸上的橘色眼影还没卸掉，沾了点在睫毛上，灯下一阵飘飞的闪影。她嗯了一声又欲言又止地站在原地，最后自己跺了跺脚去浴室了。

岳月洗澡很磨叽的，她吃了半碗水果、翘着脚横沙发上刷了五个土味视频才听浴室门响，回头一看那门就开了个小缝，“洋洋我衣服掉地上湿啦……”里头叫她，“给我拿个你的睡衣呗。”  
李老师慢吞吞地赤着脚起身，脑子里过了一遍自己睡衣款式。她知道自己衣柜里都是丝绸吊带的性感款，就是还没想好是给那件v领蕾丝的暴露的呢，还是齐那什么镂空那个更暴露的呢。  
岳老师在门缝里问好了没呀，她手指勾着一件白色的单薄衣料走过去，门缝里伸进去手，又说，就这一件，爱穿不穿。  
岳老师把衣料夺过去说穿！穿。

土味视频里播到很傻的人嘴模拟鞭炮声，轰轰梆梆的笑得李洋直敲大腿。她的笑在抬眼的瞬间僵在脸上，岳老师真的只套着那身吊带就出来了，上身明显有点窄，兜不住的胸绷着勒出沟，恰到好处地隐在半透明的蕾丝后头。她一只手臂横过去还挡住两点，脚尖蹭脚背地站在浴室门口为难地说，洋洋，你得给我个外套啊。  
李老师缓缓把手机放下，说，没有外套呢。  
岳老师发出一声很长的emmmm，李洋手蒙住脸，把大大的微笑憋回去，挂着一脸严肃说，岳，你是不是有事儿跟我说啊。  
岳老师湿着的头发还有一缕往下滴水，蜿蜿蜒蜒顺着颈子转了路，流在锁骨窝里，被盛住了。她点了几下头，有更多水滴在她雾白的皮肤上流进看不到的阴影里去，李老师就完全听不到她到底在解释什么了。她叹口气，走过去拉起岳老师的手把她往卧室引，抄起小毯子把人裹起来，看那张嘴张张合合说什么理智叫她怎样怎样，但是她又怎样怎样。她把床头放樱桃的小碗端过来自己咬了半颗，舌头把那个小核轻轻挑出来，剩下半颗往岳老师嘴里递。  
“……但是因为我什么都不会你知道吗，”岳月正说到这儿，毫不在意地吞下那半颗去，“我不会跟女孩儿谈恋爱洋洋，我不懂，我……我没干过这事儿，所以我不知道，所以如果咱俩在一块儿我什么地方错了，你、你——”  
李老师就是这时吻住她的。李洋直起上半身有点压迫地亲过来，岳月要被女孩子的香气迷昏了，温顺地张开嘴唇叫她吻。她连害羞都忘了，或者任何其他恋爱中被动一方该有的情绪，她都没有，只是软巧的舌尖互相抵着、勾着，李老师点点她的肩膀，她就知道闭着眼躺在自己的湿发上，手指搂着身前人细瘦的腰，在缠绵的湿吻间隙听她说，姐姐不懂没关系，学一下就懂了。  
于是她小声说，在一起吧。

她们又作为情侣接了一个吻。  
李洋把她身上的丝裙褪下来，从肩带的移动轨迹开始啄上去，避开敏感的胸部和肚脐，反而在上臂、肋下和膝盖啃咬出一些泛粉的痕来。亲到脚踝的时候她用上了牙，恶狠狠地下嘴、但只是轻轻咬一口，岳老师便发出极轻的哎声，好像这才觉得难为情似的，嗓子里黏出一句洋儿。她的女朋友低下头，鼻梁抵着她的脚踝笑了几声，转头看她一眼。  
她们的对视是甜味的。李老师腕上的细链子窸窣一响，蛮力把她的脚踝压在床垫上，又俯身过去，节奏好像从这里开始变调，岳月只听到一声姐姐，就感觉到温热的手指顺着腰侧滑上来，在乳边停留。她不自主地挺胸把自己送上去，预感自己会叫出声，于是抿起嘴唇来。  
李洋的手指从底端往上轻推，指缝间溢出来的雪白被她亲了一口，又撇着嘴角摇头，说，你这胸，怎么长的？！  
也只有摸上去的时候，才能体会到为什么会用“鸽子”来比喻女人的胸。  
饱满的乳房绵且柔，却因为长期锻炼，不是两团软趴趴的死肉，柔软中带着弹性，揉搓的时候能够感受到两粒小巧的乳肉在掌心中一下子变硬，像一只鸽子在轻轻地啄着自己的手掌。  
她停下来，用手指捻住一粒，在指间揉搓，看着那点漂亮的红色仿佛不可承受般地在往回缩。岳月还扭着腰试图躲一下，但她不会给她这样的机会，她甚至有点生气，手掌下了一点力气往上推，两指拉着右侧红滴的一点又捻又提，听到岳月的几声急喘，她变本加厉地再用上嘴唇，再用上舌头，再用上牙齿。岳老师毫不怀疑自己可能会这样被玩到高潮，她屈起腿来，李洋却顺势掰着她的腿根，膝盖朝腿间顶过去。  
你怎么——你怎么——  
岳老师不知道该骂什么，她又迎来一轮不像话的亲吻和胸前的捏逗，舞蹈老师用细韧的膝盖就揉得她身下一塌糊涂，好像连头发没干的水都是自己流出去的。她脆弱地喘息，鼻音断断续续嗯着，想要表达什么，她艰难地挤出一声洋洋、宝贝儿…身上的桎梏好像突然没了，李老师小声念着我操，抬手把自己T恤脱了、内衣解开，松垮垮掉着带子挂在肩上，抓着她的手往自己腰上放，说你傻逼吗，摸我啊！  
岳月的手好烫，情欲烧得她在融化边缘聚起形状，李老师啧了一声说她都湿透内裤啦，她报复地如法炮制，手指捏住洋洋柔软小巧的一对胸，用内衣硬的钢圈边缘刮蹭两个立起来的浅褐色乳粒。很快她们就喘息在一起，像晕圈交叠杂糅的两颗行星，而皮肤似乎能擦出柔腻的汁水来，两只天鹅在湖下嬉戏交颈。李洋用手指替换膝盖拨弄着她，她彻底沦陷了，男孩子无法理解的快感像风掀起烘热的花堆，她仰起下巴说快点洋洋，她拖着近乎撒娇的尾声求她的女朋友，黏滑的水声传进自己的耳朵，她也只觉得这更催情。耳边还有几声姐姐，带着柔软的吮吸和轻喘，说姐姐乖乖的，我进去，她嗯了两三次，甚至稍稍张开腿，像邀请她。  
岳月记得作家形容交媾像催开一朵花，那还不够美，她觉得这像未开的花苞内里含着熟的蕊，而且不必再开了。她攥着身下的床单，也湿透了身下的床单，但汗滴都要蒸发了似的，打着弯在她身上散热气。洋洋的黑色直发垂满她的胸前，她挺着腰把乳尖送进她嘴里，恨不得要她舔出声来。  
怎么，做爱这么…美吗？  
好到没有任何不愉快的部分，一秒都没有。对方了解她的身体像是了解自己的，对待她的身体像是对待自己的，她们是一双清晨，或一双黑夜，相碰时就可以交融，严丝合缝的。李洋揉着她的胸，起身亲吻她的小虎牙，她似乎用这颗虎牙划破了她柔软丰润的嘴唇、像划破一颗葡萄，但她顾不得的，她挺着腰颤抖，眉心蹙起又松开，在高潮前一刻似乎在小声尖叫说please、please……求什么，她不知道，总之不要停，或者不要退，而洋洋都做到了。  
李洋等她平息了一会儿才把手指抽出来，给她看有点泡皱的指腹，两个人接了吻，不晓得由什么而起，笑成一团。岳月直起上身来觉得腿根在抖，连膝窝都是潮的，她稳了一下，推着李洋翻身把她压下去。  
她调皮的小女朋友吹了声口哨，说，姐姐让我也爽爽呗。  
岳月说，那你也乖乖的？  
她在她微微颤站的一颗上勾吸，又上去与她唇舌纠缠、只胸肉互相揉蹭着，柔软磨着硬立的，两个人都痒到咬紧后槽牙。李老师又骂一句什么，岳老师回她不知好歹，嘴唇推着暖热的气息往下走，怎么都不停，李洋的双手插进她的金发中，有线条的紧瘦小腹微微抽动，终于在她吻上腿根交缝时说别别、……可她没挡住，她知道自己有多渴望、多想疯，但这不是第一次里那个没经历过这些的人就应该做的…不是岳月应该做的。  
她的手指捏住岳老师的耳朵，指尖与耳廓同时发白、又发红，像成熟瞬间的浆果。她伸直了双腿，又情不自禁地曲起来，竭力忍住自己往前撞的欲望。  
那里有一点浅浅的毛发，像浅滩上稀疏的水草。岳月拨开它们，露出下面一点腥红被埋在两片白瓣里，像一个害羞的开心果。但是它那么软，那么娇，又那么富有甜美的果汁，被含住后在舌尖上微微发硬起来，是柔嫩果肉中的一枚小核。她用舌头揉弄着它，半是为了回馈，半是为了报复，去听头顶上的喘息从撒娇转为破碎。这是游戏也不是游戏——它太好玩了，太有趣了，女孩子的身体是她熟悉又陌生的领域，她当然愿意带着小孩子的好奇去探索，但她也想取悦自己的女孩儿，她看不见但是能想象，想象那细长的眼睛如何畏光似的眯了起来，睫毛在快感中不停颤抖，那双永远似笑非笑的丰满的嘴唇吐出破碎的呻吟，当然是因为快乐，甚至比现在更快乐一点。因为女孩子是这样柔软、娇嫩又带着丰沛的水汽，像是天边散发着香气的雨云。  
岳月在用舌头挤进那个紧窄的通道时，鼻尖故意顶住脆弱的小核，手指抓着腿根一点难得的软肉拧着，一点也不留情，像要马上看她失控。李洋恶劣的语言功能消失得一干二净，所有脏话出口都成了没头没尾的元音。  
她们在热潮中拥吻，像春天在互相嫉妒。一切都是甜蜜的，她们纠缠的头发与交叠的大腿，落在膝盖肩膀颈侧耳根的咬痕，撞击与厮磨与情侣的悄悄话，一切。能够放肆地探索和滥用身体像某种捡来的好运，快感只有向上堆高这一种可能，汗珠与眼泪与其他水液铺开雪白皮肤上的湿与热，女孩儿在对方的界限里撒野。

她们分享一瓶事后酒，像电影里那样在泡泡浴里昏昏欲睡。谁手滑拿不住了，眼睁睁看酒杯碎在浴缸里，她们骂了又笑，小心翼翼挂着泡沫站出来，划破的地方用舌头治愈。

明天不出晨功了，不去上班，也不会腰疼。

-


End file.
